1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a network communication component and, in particular, to a network communication component, a network filtering component and a network connector for enhancing signal communication quality.
2. Related Art
In this age, network communication has become an indispensable element of our daily life, and the network communication component, such as a network connector or a network filtering component, plays an important role in the architecture of the network communication system. Among these components, the network connector connects the terminal for transmitting the signals from the terminal to the network or from the network to the terminal. Besides, the signal noises are filtered by the network filtering component. These network communication components have a plurality of channels to transmit signals.
With the development of hardware technology, signal transmission speed of the network becomes faster and faster. In this trend, signal noises will be raised due to the rising of operating frequency, which makes mutual interferences between the channels more serious.